Powers and Abilities: Succubi
The powers so far below are those that are attributed specifically to Succubi. A Succubus is a powerful female Fae who feeds from the chi and sexual energy of humans and/or other supernatural creatures of either sex. A succubus feeds and heals herself by drawing chi through the mouths of her lovers, friends, volunteers, or victims; and from the energy created from engaging in sexual activity.The succubus can kill someone by draining the victim of his or her chi. Although most supernatural creatures have a higher tolerate for having their chi taken as opposed to humans''(who are extremely vulnerable), they are not immune from being injured or killed because of it. When a succubus is injured or wounded, feeding from chi allows her to heal at an accelerated rate if sufficient energy is taken.When she has fed, a succubus is stronger and faster than humans and many Fae, and has a greater resistance to harm. Alietta Stone is a special type of succubus in that she can draw the chi from multiple bodies at the same time. It is currently unknown how she's able to such a thing. User with this ability either is or can transform into a succubus (plural succubi), a female demon or supernatural being that traditionally appears in dreams taking the form of a humanoid woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual intercourse. Users with this power gain usually boosted strength, speed, supernatural level of beauty and some magical abilities, especially dealing with illusions and mental manipulation. Physical changes include fangs, claws, pointed tail and wings. Sleep Inducement: Causing other beings to fall asleep. Characters that currently posses this power: Alietta Stone Enslaving Kiss: The ability to enslave and control any being with a kiss. Characters that currently posses this power: Alietta Stone Kiss of Death: The ability to be able to kill someone with a kiss. Characters that currently posses this power: Alietta Stone Dream Walking: The ability to enter the dreams of another person. Characters that currently posses this power: Alietta Stone 'Seduction''' and manipulation: A Succubus seduces and manipulates with the touch of her skin on another's. This contact is very pleasurable and eliminates her victim's resistance so she can feed from him or her, engage in sex, or control the person to her advantage (such as acquiring information from a target). The enthrallment is effective on all recipients regardless of their sexual orientation. The victim can be left confused about what had come over him or her, or without a memory of what had happened. Her succubus touch can also be used to calm someone down. Characters that currently posses this power: Alietta Stone 'Resuscitation': A Succubus can resuscitate Fae and human, alike, by transferring chi into them. Characters that currently posses this power: Alietta Stone 'Sexual Aura Reading': A Succubus can see the level of someone's sexual attraction and lust. This a weaker version of the Jamie Moores' Aura Reading. Characters that currently posses this power: Alietta Stone 'Superhuman Strength': A Succubus possesses noticeably superior physical strength than an average adult human. Characters that currently posses this power: Alietta Stone 'Longevity': While not immortal, Succubi possess longer lifespans than humans. Characters that currently posses this power: Alietta Stone Category:Powers and Abilitities Category:Succubi Category:Original Content Category:Inferno TV Universe